1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle gear changing control apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle gear changing control apparatus that can be operated with an electrical power supplied from a power supply and that controls at least one of a first gear changing device having a plurality of first shift positions and a second gear changing device having a plurality of second shift positions.
2. Background Information
A bicycle gear changing control apparatus for controlling the first gear changing device (e.g., the front derailleur) and the second gear changing device (e.g., the rear derailleur) of a bicycle configured to shift gears electrically such that the user can perform the gear shifting operation comfortably is known conventionally (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,874,567). In a conventional bicycle gear changing control apparatus, the first gear changing device is operated by the first shift operating device, and the second gear changing device is operated by the second shift operating device. Also, the conventional bicycle shifting control apparatus detects the power level of the power supply and inhibits the operation of the first gear changing device that has a high power consumption and allows the operation of the second gear changing device that has a low power consumption when the power level is below a prescribed value. Accordingly, the power consumption can be suppressed, and the supply of power is not easily cut off while riding.